Revolution
by S.K.R. Bitches
Summary: This Is Post NW 3 also a continuation of Thicker Than Water which is posted on L.J.'s site-havent read no problem info inside- This is what happens when Darkness takes on The Daybreakers, who will win? Who will survive the Apocalypse? All Characters
1. Realization

_**Okay so those of you who've been on L.J.'s site knows that she has untold after NW3 stories posted**_

**_One is when the Apocalypse has started, and one day Keller kills a Dragon who has penetrated Circle Daybreak's barriers , with the help of Rashel and Quinn, then too find out Keller and Rashel are twins..._**

**_Well this is my untold story of how it continues..._**

**_(p.s. if you havent read it go to my profile and the link will be their, i highly suggest you read it before this, thanks :D)_**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series, the wonderful L.J. Smith dose***

* * *

_Chapter One: Realization_

**Keller's POV**

I can't believe I have a sister, a twin for that matter. I stared up at the dark ceramic wall of the infirmary.I was supposed to go too sleep- Galen was already- but I just couldn't find sleep. Rashel and Quinn went back too their room because the weren't as banged up as I was. The whole concept was spinning in my mind. I had a dad, he could quite possibly be alive, and he may or may not be on the good side-with us Daybreakers. It was a crazy thought, and I don't know if I could ever fall asleep, I'm contemplating weather to wake Galen up.

"_Keller" _Galen whisper telepathically.

"_Your awake?" _Maybe he hadn't gone to bed I feel bad, I bet I woke him up telepathically.

"_Well its kind of hard not to be when your minds swarming like bees." _

_" Sorry,"_ I felt bad instantly for waking him up. He grabbed for my hand and began rubbing it.

_"Don't be your just overwhelmed, its big news."_ Galen could ease my mind instantly. He was such a great guy and I don't thank him enough.

"_I love you, more than anything you know that right?" _I told him softly, which made him mentally smiled. I didn't tell him so often-even though he knows it- he just needs to hear it.

"_Of course_," I did love Galen with all my heart. I needed too work on opening my mind too him. But i was so so afraid, Keller who was never afraid of anything couldn't even open her mind up too her true love. I was a Coward, and I don't like cowards, in fact I loathe cowards. So I gave him a flash of some unlocked doors, that hes been wanting to know so badly-but of course he would never tell me that he wanted it that much.

_"Thank you love,"_he whispered then hazily I fell into a wave of blissful sleep,as warm calloused hands tightening around my waist, keeping me safe.

**Rashel's POV**

It was amazing how little you thought you knew about yourself as you traveled through life. For instance I have a sister, that's pretty amazing, and my dad was/is a shape shifter which is awesome. The letter he left meant he never truly died... So that means my-Keller's- dad could be alive still. I wonder if hes with the Daybreakers or the night people? I thought I had lost everything, then Quinn came, and now Ihave Raksha. Its been so amazing how much has changed this past year.

Even though supposedly to Sarah Strange, that this is the end of time, I feel content right now. Some part of me doesn't believe that its the end, too me its the beginning of something new and great. Today was a turning point, saying that not just the Wild Powers can kill a Dragon. Even if all hell is breaking loose everywhere, I believe in the Wild Powers, and us Daybreakers and what we can do for our selves.

I snuggled in closer to Quinn, feeling his warmth, finally falling into the depths of sleep.

**Narrators POV**

"Lord Thierry, I have had confirmation from Lady Hannah," a tall lithe man stepped into the room. His name was Razboinic, which meant warrior in Romanian. He was a vampire , lamia in fact. He was also Lord Thierrys second in command. Salvia was first but she traveled with Lady Hannah and other Wild Powers who were trying to bring down the dragons.

"What is it Razboinic?" He lifted his head from his study. Thierry had so much on his plate. He was leader of Circle Daybreak and was at war with course with the Dragons on their side they were getting there ass Thierry wasn't giving up, he knew even with out Dragon's he had plenty of people on his side just as powerful, such as the Wild Powers.

"She has good news and bad news. The good news is , that they killed another Dragon with two horns . And the bad news is Salvia died trying. Iliana and Delos finished the Dragon off in Salvia's honor. " Razboinic was trained before he worked for Circle Daybreak not to feel for a fellow comrade who has fallen. But Razboinic felt so much right now, he loved Salvia-which proposed a problem because they were both Thierry's in command- no matter what, and was devastated when she left. He was the best in keeping it together though, so he would stay strong for Salvia, because she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hmm , two dragon killings in one day how fortunate of us. Though unfortunate for our dear Salvia." He raked his fingers threw the loose blond strands, then met the eyes of Razboinic.

"You are now my first in command take the job graciously and don't make me regret you will be sent off to be with Lady Hannah as protection. I hope to see you come back, you are a great man Razboinic." His eyes were dead cold serious.

"Yes sir," Razboinic saluted.

Thierry smiled a heart felt smile. "You may rest now." Razboinic started walking silently too the door.

"Oh and Razboinic!" Thierry raised his hand In gesture.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me what underground tower Lady Hannah and her helpers are at? I'd like too call her."

"Their in Omsk right now sir," his voice came out Razboinic could think about was rest, then the horrors of being sent away from Harmony, knowing he may never return.

"Thank you that will be all." He smiled one last time before calling Hannah.

* * *

**_What did you think? Sorry its so short but the first chapter doesn't have much, but more is too come-_**

**_-that's if you review_**

**_So if you enjoyed this and want me too continue review! :)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Sammy~_**


	2. Intruders

**_Thanks for everyone who reviewed!_**

**_I_****_ hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**###################################################################################################################################################**

_Chapter 2: Intruders_

_**Jezebel's POV**_

The Apocalypse was here, and it scared me to death. Sometimes me and Morgead would just hold each other for the longest time. Once I caught him staring at me during the night. Sometime I even found my self crying over his body at night. I couldn't live with out Morgead, we were a team now, bound for life. That's what the scariest part was, losing him, dieing. That's why when the Wild Powers went on a mission with Lady Hannah, Morgead and I fought to let me needed this time to be with each other, and well now that we have all the Wild Powers they didn't need me.

Hands down we were getting our ass kicked by the Darkness-that's what we called people who wanted humans destroyed , and Circle Daybreak was called Daylighters. The Darkness had destroyed San Fransisco first, so me and Morgead moved to Harmony-an underground Tower built by Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry. You see this war was pretty much between Daylighters and Darkness, so Lord Theirry the leader has made underground Daybreak towers were we can all live because of the world has mostly been destroyed, but like any other end of the world movies everyone was trying to rebuild it, but this wasn't a movie, it was reality. I'm pleased to say though, that because of us Daybreakers their were parts of world still in fantastic shape. So I guess in this situation I had to look on the bright side, but it was pretty damn hard!

Morgead and I lay next to each other on a grassy hill staring up at the millions of stars polka dotting the sky. He turned to face me, green eyes glowing in the twilight. We could just stare in to each others eyes for hours and be satisfied.

"You have the most beautiful eyes , have I ever told you that?" He said tilting his head to the side, which made laugh.

"Maybe once or twice," whispering caressing his cheek softly. "But," I moved my mouth close to his. "I don't mind it," closing his eyes I sealed our space apart with a kiss. At first it was as soft as feathers then slowly building intimacy. Next thing I knew we were merging like drops of water, and I could see and feel his mind. He let me into his as I let him into mine, it was the most amazing feeling in the world! I love when are minds merged, it made me feel so much closer to him.

"_I love you Jez," _he whispered intimately in my mind.

"_Do you remember__ when the first time you told me how beautiful my eyes were? I don't think you remember_." I sent him images of the night when were 15 and we were hunting after a serial killer. I challenged him to a leadership duel and some interesting things happened. We decided to do palm to palm and eye to eye contact duel, And we both ended up killing each other and both bringing each one of us back to life. Morgead didn't remember anything after he drank her blood but it was also the moment that our silver cord between us was building, even if we didn't know it consciously yet. **_[A/N: That story is actually real its on L.J's site you can use the same link on my profile if your interested.] _**

_"__I like that day!" _Morgead exclaimed winsomely. It was also the day we first kissed each other, but my mind didn't want to accept it at first. "_Except for the killing each other part." _He laughed nervously, this made me giggle.

"_I love you Morgead Blackthorn!" _Our silver thread strengthening, pulling us closer to each other.

Instinctively we pulled away when we heard a series of loud angry whispers.

Morgead and I decided to ditch on the meeting Thierry was having and laid out by the farthest part in Harmony near the barriers, so if their was trouble we'd sense it, so Thierry couldn't complain for our ditching. And it looks like were going to run into some trouble. "Did you hear that?" If I was a bunny my ears would of shot up. Ever since I figured out I was a Wild Power-and that I would be fighting in the final battle- naturally I went back to my vampire powers. I didn't drain humans anymore, I'm what you could call a vegetarian vampire. Even though I ate animals my senses were still sharp as ever.

"Its coming from over there," he lifted his head indicating over to the barriers were, is where the noises were coming from.

_"Lets check it out!"_I whispered to him telepathically so the whatever was out their wouldn't hear us, as we silently walked towards the noises.

"What do you mean you can't break the barriers?" An angry male voice shouted out, he had an accent but I couldn't quite place it. Morgead and I crouched behind a tree spotting a vampire, witch, and -shit- a dragon. We were in deep shit now.

"I'm sorry Lord Moarte! They've put up stronger wards up since Balaur penetrated they're circle! Its not my fault!" Said the girl-the witch- with a thick Irish accent. Then Moarte pulled the girl from her coppery golden locks, as she gasped in pain.

"Try fucking harder then!" He screamed at her. I can't believe they hadn't noticed Morgead and I crouching behind the trees yet. I guess ego filled , world destroying bastards like him dont notice the little things.

_"Uh boss we have bit of a problem here!" _I telepathically warned Thierry during his meeting.

"_What is it Jezebel?" _Thierry asked worry lacing his words.

"_Theirs a dragon,vampire, and witch trying to penetrate the barriers." _So much violence lately, I mean as much as i love a good spar or two I just wish there was some goddamned peace for at least a moment.

"_Okay will five people be enough to take them down?" _His voice was a bit hesitant, he wanted to be prepared.

"_Yes just hurry." _God I had to sneeze so bad! Don't do it Jez, don't do it. But of course what happens, I sneeze.

"Boss did you hear that?" The vampire snapped his head up, fathomless eyes fixating on mine.

"Shit," Morgead and I cursed under our breath. Naturally he lunged at me- I mean what kind of vampire wouldn't? I just hope backup would come soon because I wasn't ready to get my ass handed too me just yet. Morgead could handle the Dragon momentarily, but not for long, not until he changed. Oh goddess I hope this Dragon has like one horn or something. I need to exterminate this Vampire fast so I can go help Morgead!

So first I went for a round house kick to the head, while Morgead pounced at the dragon. As I momentarily stunned the vampire Ifumbled for a stick or a twig anything made of wood. But I couldn't find anything, and he already got back up! So I had to try something new. To get in just the right position I did a back flip as my foot made contact with his chest, knocking him into the tree leaving him gasping. He crouched to the ground grabbing for weapon in his pocket, but I beat him pulling a stake out .

"Whats your clans name!" I shouted at him pointing the stake in front of his heart so I could get a clean kill after getting some answers from him. He turned his head to the side so he didn't have to answer me. Fine he wants to play it that way, I stabbed the stake in harder making him gasp.

"Trodaire!" He gasped out. This Darkness clan must have been from eastern Ireland, the girls accent and Clan name confirmed it.

"Whats rank is your Dragon buddy?" I jerked my head towards the dragon, making the stake go in deeper so he wouldn't weasel out of my grip.

"Hes first in command of our leader!" Damn this guy must be good.

"How many horns does he have?"I Dragged my words out wanting to scream and cry at the same time.

"Six," his voice rang out oh so arrogant, proud to know we couldn't take him. But we could, it would just be a challenge.

_"Uhh Theirry were going to need more then five warriors, this dragon has six horns."_I felt dizzy all of a sudden. This guy had six horns and Morgead was fighting him all by himself.

"_Crap, uh okay do you think ten?" _Goddess I felt so bad for Thierry always having to worry.

"_Should be, but just like I said before hurry!" _He mentally gave an okay and I went back to the vampire.

I was finished with him so I lifted the stake, malice written all over my face, and drove the stake home. When he was dead Iwent over to help Morgead.

"Hey babe," Morgead said panting as I ran up trying to kick the dragon in the head. But as soon has he saw me coming to help Morgead he saw it as a threat. So he transformed to his Dragon form, very large black and red eyed Dragon with a whopping six horns on his forehead. "Shit," we cursed in synchronization.

* * *

**Okayy so I hope you liked it! **

**The faster you review the faster i update! :D**

**xoxox**

**Sammy **


End file.
